The invention relates to the field of military ordnance. In particular, it relates to large caliber ammunition fired from weapons in the arsenal of the United States Army, and more specifically to ammunition containers that protect the rounds fired from these weapons. While specifically developed for mortar ammunition, the invention is readily adapted to tank ammunition, grenades, and other ammunition families.
Ordnance used on the modern battlefield and in training exercises by the United States Army must be protected from the effects of vibration, shock and exposure to the elements. Exemplary cases are relatively lightweight, mobile weapons such as the Army's 60 mm, 81 mm and 120 mm mortars. The inherent portability, flexibility and ubiquity of these weapons dictate that they and the ammunition they fire can and will be exposed to a very wide range of non-ideal conditions.
These weapons and their ammunition are required to perform in conditions that include extreme heat and cold, as well as wet and dusty environs. Ammunition for these mortars is expected to survive high g-loadings such as those that might be experienced when being transported by tracked or wheeled vehicles, carried by soldiers or even delivered by fixed- or rotary-wing aircraft or by parachute.
Recent emphasis on rapid deployment and the requirement for heretofore unimaginable mobility and unprecedented firepower, as exemplified by the US Army's new Lightweight Brigade Combat Team (BCT), gives all new importance to minimizing the weight and volume associated with packing materials while maintaining the protection required by these highly explosive rounds. In addition, cost and environmental concerns can no longer be ignored and, therefore, must be addressed in an effective manner. These requirements place added restrictions on construction materials and techniques and require that the containers be re-usable and/or recyclable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,877 issued on Aug. 10, 2004 and is hereby expressly incorporated by reference. The '877 patent discloses a MONOPAQ™ container. While the MONOPAQ™ container of the '877 patent has functioned better than its predecessor, some of its features may be improved. First, because the MONOPAQ™ container and ammunition cartridge stored therein are handled by one person, weight is an important factor. Any weight reduction is helpful. Second, an ammunition container must be sealed in a manner to provide full environmental protection to ammunition packaged for 20 years of indoor storage and 2 years of outdoor storage. Such a seal must withstand at least a 3 psi differential. The known MONOPAQ™ container has dimensional restraints that make it difficult to obtain a satisfactory seal. Third, the carrying handle of the MONOPAQ™ container needs to be lightweight, sturdy and easily manufactured and assembled.